


Ollie and the Beanstalk

by BohoWitch



Series: Little Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Sam, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Little Winchesters, Oliver Winchester (OMC), Original Character(s), Saileen - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohoWitch/pseuds/BohoWitch
Summary: When a classic story sparks the imagination, Ollie goes on an adventure...with a little help from Daddy.





	Ollie and the Beanstalk

"Daddy! You no move!" exclaimed Ollie for a third time. Sam shifted uncomfortably; he'd been standing still, arms outstretched, for nearly 30 minutes. Ever since reading Jack and the Beanstalk, this is all his little son wanted to play. Right now, he was the beanstalk and a proper beanstalk doesn't scratch it's nose.

 

"Otay, me climb now," Ollie grabbed ahold of Sam's pant leg and proceeded to try and pull himself up his Daddy's long leg. Being two, this didn't work so well and he quickly became frustrated.

 

"Hey Little Moose, it's ok. Let me help," Sam said gently.

 

"Bestalks no hep climb," Ollie sniffled.

 

"Well, I'm a magic beanstalk and I have very long vines, just right for helping small explorers climb." With that, Sam reached down and wrapped his hand through the straps on Oliver's overalls and lifted him very carefully. The little boy giggled and grabbed Sam's pants again, pretending to climb. When he got to the top, Sam placed him on his shoulders.

 

"I did it! I climbeded!" Sam walked around the playroom with Oliver on his shoulders for a few minutes before setting him back down. Quickly darting to the toy box and rummaging around until he found the toy he wanted, Oliver held up his prize and triumphantly exclaimed, "Got dah Golen Goose!"

 

 

"Uh...that's an Emu Ollie, not a goose," Sam corrected.

 

"Me wike Emus bettah. It a magic Emu, make peepo happy!" Ollie stated, quite matter of factly. Sam just smiled and nodded. This was Oliver's story and if he wanted a Magic Emu instead of a Golden Goose, then an Emu it is.

 

As Oliver cuddled his toy close, Sam stood up tall again and growled, "Fi, Fi, Fo, Fum!" Looking up at his Daddy with wide eyes, Oliver squealed and took off running, Emu clutched to his chest.

 

"Giant! It dah giant!" Ollie ran around the room, giggling. "You no get me, giant! Dis my Emu now!"

 

Roaring and stomping his feet, Sam pretended to chase Oliver and his Emu all over the playroom. Oliver dove under his bed, hiding from the fearsome giant. "I'll find you, little thief, then I'm going to eat you all up!" Sam playfully threatened.

 

But Ollie was a Winchester, and Winchesters don't go down without a fight. Grabbing his toy angel blade from it's secret spot under the bed, Ollie rolled out with a mighty battle cry and whacked the "giant" in the ankles. "Take dat, an dat, an dat!" Oliver swung the little blade furiously, chopping at the big bad giant.

 

"What the..." Sam was quite surprised by the attack. Getting back in character quickly, he started making wounded sounds and promptly crashed to the floor, dead.

 

"I kill dah giant! I a hewo!" Ollie was so very proud of himself. He nudged Sam's leg with his foot, but Sam lay there unmoving. Furrowing his brow, he nudged him again, but still no response. Worried that he might have actually hurt him, Oliver climbed up on his chest and grabbed his face in his tiny hands, "Daddy, you ok? You hurt?" Sam smiled, wrapped his arms around him and started tickling, causing the little boy to wiggle and squeal with laughter.

 

“You beat the mean giant, buddy. Good job!” Sam kissed his son on the head and gave him a hug. “You are a real hero.” Oliver beamed with pride. “I need to have a word with Uncle Cas about arming Little Moose, though,” Sam chuckled as he reached down and rubbed his ankle.

 

“Otay you talk Unca Cas, I go wead my Emu a tory Daddy,” Ollie slid off Sam’s chest, scooped up the toy, and headed to the reading nook.

 

Sam sat and smiled as Oliver picked a book off the shelf and proceeded to “read” the book to his stuffed bird, knowing Oliver was creating new adventures all his own.


End file.
